midnightsynergyfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Wonderland
The Return To Wonderland Platinum Edition is everything a Wonderland fan could want, and more. Crammed full of new features and with access to thousands of free levels, this game is sure to keep you entertained for months, if not years, to come. Return to Wonderland was released in November 2003. Features Bored with plain old Boxes? Then use Reflectors and Prisms to deflect fireballs, control rolling Boulders to solve intricate puzzles, and place explosive Powder Kegs for a real blast. Bounce on Trampolines, take a ride on a floating platform, operate box-generating machines and monster warp gates, and much more. Return to the adventure with Stinky, Loof, Qookie, Peegue, and a huge supporting cast of Wonderlanders. UFOs and their giant Motherships, spooky Ghosts that travel through solid objects, strange Shadow Stinkers that mimic your every step, and enigmatic Rainbow Spirits surrounded in mystery. Discover and travel through new worlds, from Qookie's mountain cottage to the streets of WonderTown, from a spooky Forest to the blazing Fire World, from a Haunted Castle to the Edge of Space and Time! Return to Wonderland has so many fresh ideas, every level offers new puzzles, new adventure, and new excitment. The Platinum Edition comes with 20 Tutorial levels and three completed adventures with a total of 156 levels. You also get access to the Wonderland Level Exchange, where you can download thousands (!) of free user-made levels, ranging from kids and beginner levels to wild and imaginative action/puzzle challenges. And if that is not enough, the Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition comes with its own level editor. Design your own puzzles, share and discuss your creations in our online community, and download new custom levels from the internet every day. You might just never need another game! With tons of levels and features, an editor for near-unlimited replay value, and even secret features that can be unlocked over time, the Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition has everything a Wonderland fan could hope for... and more. So what are you waiting for? Get the full version today and return to the uniquely enjoyable game experience that has made Wonderland a favorite around the globe! RTW2.jpg Logo phpBB.gif Rtwshot4l.jpg Rtwshot3l.jpg Rtwshot2.jpg Compositeeditor.jpg Compositestyles.jpg Compositemonsters.jpg Compositeboxes.jpg Full Version You can get Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition to play over 156 levels as well for the editor and some custom levels or user levels. Get some more levels in the discussion forum, enjoy most advanced adventures with four heroes, new graphics, new music and new features. Also, free updates can be obtained and access to the discussion board is granted. Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition could originally be bought online for only $34.95. Since then, the price has been lowered to $14.99 in a 2009 summer sale, but Midnight Synergy never ended the sale so its price has not changed again. Demo? While there is no separate demo version for Return To Wonderland, go to Midnight Synergy.com for the free demo of the original Wonderland, or for the free demo of Wonderland Secret Worlds. Updates You must be a registered owner of Return To Wonderland Deluxe Edition (v2.0x) or Platinum Edition (v3.0x), or this update will not function. Please check your version number first. If you already have v3.01 you do not need to install this update. Installation Notes: Unzip all files into your "Return To Wonderland" directory (backup that directory first, if you wish). This will overwrite your existing Wonderland.exe files and add new *.res files as well as two new subdirectories. This patch will upgrade any version from v2.xx to v3.01. If you have v1.0x, go to Midnight Synergy's website to order the current version. Release Notes *v3.01 **Default Custom Texture used for Custom Levels *v3.00 **Tons of new gameplay elements **Trampolines, Warp Gates, Sticky Cubes, and much more **Create CustomTextures and Backgrounds **A new 20-Level Platinum Adventure *v2.06 **GeForce 6800 compatibility fix **Penta/Star option now permanent **Random Memory Access Violation fix **Improved Custom Level compatability **Various smaller bug fixes Editor Guide The following pages have been created to guide you in your level creation efforts. We strongly suggest that you work through these pages in their given order, that is to begin with the three tutorials, and only move on once you are comfortable with their content. The tutorials will give you all the basic skills required to create your own levels from scratch. After completing the tutorials, we recommend reading the general guidelines and browsing through the reference pages to get an idea of what information is available. Above all, as always, have fun! Note: Make sure to visit the Level Exchange. From within your Return To Wonderland main menu, select "Level Exchange". Here you can ask questions about the game and editor, and upload and download new level creations. Worlds in Return to Wonderland Classic Set: *Back in the Swing of Things *Temple of Fire *The Haunted Castle *Robot City *The Secret Garden *Atlantis *Underwonderworld *Retro Gaming, Wonderland Style *At the Edge of Space and Time *Full Circle Deluxe Set: *It's A Mystery *Under the Foggy Mountains *Qookie's Cottage *WonderTown *And Then There Were Three *Rescue in Space *Secret Passages *Rainbow World External Links * Editor manual * Main page * Hints * Nutters' Place ﻿ Category:Wonderland